Beach City Is Weird
by Strange Doe
Summary: Peridot is all alone in the world left behind by everyone she has ever cared about... All on her own struggling to control her emotions and school life at Beach High she just wants to know what happened to her best friend Amethyst, until her old best friend Lazuli, that left her behind 5 years ago suddenly pops back into her life. She decides to help peridot find the truth.


AU where everyone is human

Chapter 1: Tears keep falling

Everything was white, and blinding nothing could be seen but very loud thunderous roars and immense shaking could be felt.

It felt like everything was spinning and hot a small figure of a woman could be seen soon after I reached out towards it as it felt like everything was weighing me down I needed to grab hold of the hand that outreached towards me...

I must grab it I thought

"I need to grab it!"

A small-voiced muttered through the pain.

Reaching out towards the hand that was aimed at me I took hold of it before hearing a very familiar voice speak once grabbing hold of the hand.

"Gotta wake up sometime Pear."

Before green emerald eyes shot open with tears running a stream down her pale cheeks.

"That strange dream again... It keeps happening more and more these days."

A small voice muttered wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

moments after her alarm went off causing her to jump scare falling off her bed plummeting on towards the floor.

"Ack! God damn alarm! Haha! Looks like today is the day you reach the end of your poor pathetic life you clod of an alarm..."

The small voice said picking it up and throwing it at the wall as hard as she could. Barely putting a scratch on it.

"Tsk... Looks like you get to live for the day."

She said grabbing various clothes and a towel to grab a quick shower before classes start at beach high.

Hopping in the shower to get herself ready for the day lost in thought wondering why it was she kept having that weird dream. It's already been a whole year since she was gone... But the pain never dulled especially since she was all alone and on her own. Nothing but the barn that was left behind once her mom passed.

Turning the nob to the left turning the water off she exited the shower to begin drying herself off and getting dressed.

Wiping the fog off the mirror once clothes looking into the mirror she saw more tears running a steady stream down her face once again.

"God not again! Why is this happening to me!"

She yelled angrily wiping the tears away once more.

Putting on her round circular bifocals she could barely see without them as it is.

"I'm going to be late for class again at this rate... I don't know why I still waste my time going to class some days it's not like I have any friends that go to that school anyway, they're all a bunch of clods."

She said to herself walking out the front door and locking it behind her.

arriving at the school she realized she didn't really want to be here. She'd rather be sleeping in or smoking her favorite herbal drug to numb the pain away that is her life.

Walking into the school the halls were empty she reached into the pocket of her pants pulling her phone to check the time realizing she was 20mins late.

Running down the haul and yanking the class door open she knew she was going to be the laughing stock even more so than Ranaldo...

"Uhh is everything okay Peridot?"

The teacher spoke in a nice tone with slight worry worn as an expression on his face.

"Yeah I'm okay M.R Universe, Just ya know... Late as usual... Hahah..."

She spoke rubbing the back of her blonde hair trying to hide her own embarrassment.

"Ah well okay go ahead and take a seat then so we can continue class please"

"Kill me now..."

She whispered to herself very lowly under her breath.

"Huh what was that Peridot?"

"It was nothing! I'll go take my seat now."

She said in a shaky voice closing the door behind her walking towards the back of the class to take her seat.

As she was going to take a seat in the back a foot was outstretched in her way causing her to trip to and stagger a bit looking at the person who did it. Lars began to laugh and giggle quietly alongside pearl.

"Grrr what was that for you clod! That was very rude!"

"Woah down girl I didn't do anything to you relax!"

The two exchanged words quickly before being cut off.

"Peridot are you causing a problem back there!"

"This clod is the one that started it!"

She yelled angrily in a loud uproar.

"Take your seat Peridot, and be sure to see me after class..."

She knew she was being set up. Taking notice without hesitating she realized there was no need to even be here she was four times smarter than everyone else in the class with pearl possibly matching her smarts but other than that they were all a bunch of low IQ clods she thought.

Running out the door she just entered she began sprint don't the haul with her head held low trying to leave the school bumping into someone falling back onto the ground of the school hallway having her glasses knocked off her face.

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you going you overgrown clod!"

She yelled trying to find her glasses with her blurry vision...

"I believe these belong to you right Peridot? Also... You know you're not supposed to be running in the hallways regardless."

A tall pale woman said towards the small blond that was putting on her glasses.

"Oh, my rose! It's the principle, please don't expel me I'll never run inside the hallway ever again I promise!"

"Heheh, relax Peridot, it's okay you'd never get expelled, over something trivial as this. Besides you're one of beach city's smartest individuals at this school you and pearls test scores is what keeps beach city high in such high regard"

"Still I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me... Also could you maybe uh I don't know possibly, forget I called you a clod?"

The blonde said in a shaky voice still on the ground as the tall woman outreached her hand to her. It was at this point she had a small flashback to the dream she had earlier, it was as if it was a splitting image of her dream.

She fell into a small trance and then soon felt a head-splitting headache coming on she began to cry out in pain grabbing the hand holding her head continuing running down the hall to leave the school. Leaving the tall pink haired woman speechless.

"No running in the halls..."

She said faintly as the girl left the school.

"This is so dumb why does this keep happening to me! It feels like nothing is real anymore... I just want to get away just like you. Why didn't you take me with you?"

She muttered to herself.

She decided to go back home and rest in hopes that her head would stop hurting. Once getting back she noticed there was this mysterious blue-haired woman sitting on top of the water tower by her house it was on her property so she figured she would go see why there was a mysterious stranger doing on her land.

Climbing the ladder, to get closer to gaining the person's attention she didn't know who they were until she spoke and recognized a very familiar voice.

"Hey..."

The mysterious blue-haired girl spoke in a monotoned voice.

"Lazuli is that you?"

Her green eyes scanning her friend and taking notice of how much her old friend has changed over the years they have spent apart.

"I'm out of here If it's just you I'm going home."

The blonde muttered in annoyance going back down the ladder, back towards her barn.

"Wait for me Peridot."

The blue haired girl spoke trying to catch up with her friend.

Once the blond reached her door she went inside closing and locking the door behind her.

Shorty soft knocking was heard from the door.

"Come on peridot, you can't ignore me forever..."

"Oh, you're one to talk you clod!"

She yelled from the other side of the door.

"If you don't open the door of free will I'm coming in on my own."

"Oh, and how are you going to do that? I locked you out so take that!"

Taking notice the door was unlocking on its own.

"You forget you mom also gave me a key to this place as well, "you clod"

The blonde girl facepalmed herself because she forgot to change the locks in the barn.

"What do you want Lazuli, and why the hell is your hair blue now."

"I moved back to beach city, and I kinda just wanted some company as all."

"Well go out and find some "company" my head hurts and I just want to sleep and you being here is stopping me from doing so..."

"You're still as irritable as ever I see."

"Go away Lazuli, I'm going to nap."

"Fine, I guess I'll see you around."

"Gee I sure hope not... Go now shoo, shoo bye."

"Whatever."

Closing the door on her old friend who she felt nothing but odd emotions for. Jumping face first into her bed wrapping her entire body in blankets placing her glasses on the nightstand next to her bed.

"Why did that clod have to show up out of nowhere..."

she wondered as she drifted off to sleep full of questions in her mind.

End of Chapter 1:

Tears keep falling

A/N

This is a new fanfic something new I want to try by combining a wide cast of our favorite people of beach city in a weird alternate "universe" where everyone is human. In a beach city that is surrounded by mystery. Feedback is always appreciated I'll be sure to clean it up if I notice grammatical errors.


End file.
